


Making A House Into A Home

by slash-em-up (writeonrice)



Series: Slasher Stories [3]
Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Anal Play, Brahms needs a bath, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Not All Tags Apply to All Chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader makes sure he gets one, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Stinky Kinky Wall Boy, dirty boy with pretty curls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonrice/pseuds/slash-em-up
Summary: There’s a man in the walls. Sometimes you can coax him out. Archive of ‘The Boy’ prompts, fills, and original ideas from ‘slash-em-up’ on tumblr.





	1. Brahms x Reader: Bath Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story, blame the idea on my very dear slasherwritings.

You’d officially had it. Standing at the sink in the Heelshire home you contemplated the choices that had brought you here. The job, the doll… the boy.

You didn’t regret your decision to stay with Brahms after his parents headed for the hills; but you sincerely wished that they’d taken a bit more time to teach their erstwhile son about proper hygiene before leaving. You sighed deeply as the musty, mothball and sweat scent of the Heelshire heir entered your nose. A few seconds later his strong arms wrapped around you from behind, and his mask pressed firmly into your neck. The wry thought entered your mind that since you’d been able to liberate and wash his cardigan last week his stench was a bit more bearable than usual. Still, you couldn’t quite control the wrinkling of your nose, and the slight hunching of your shoulders away from his grip. Just because it was better didn’t mean it was good. Brahms didn’t seem to care about your slight movements of discomfort and pressed himself closer.

“Brahms, if you get dust all over my sweater I’m going to be pissed” you muttered. Brahms made a humming noise in the back of his throat, but otherwise didn’t acknowledge that you’d spoken.

“I’m serious. You need to change your clothes and go take a hot shower, or else no more cuddling.”

You turned your head to look towards him. As he was pressed closely to you all you managed was to get a face full of his dirty curls. You spat them out of your mouth in disgust. “UGH that’s IT!!” you shouted, wriggling to get some room to maneuver in Brahms grasp. You managed to turn to face him. Face to chest – good God he was tall – you gazed up into his eyes.

“Shower, Brahms. Now.”

His eyes narrowed behind the mask. You could tell he was pouting, and probably about to do one of two things. Go off without a word to sulk behind the walls, or throw the mother of all tantrums. You were not in the mood to deal with either of those things.

Nope, not today, you were done.

Not breaking eye contact with your boy, you reached behind yourself and grasped onto the removable spray-nozzle on the sink. A quick yank brought it to bare in front of you, and you opened fire on Brahms’ chest.

Brahms yelped like he’d been struck, and quickly jumped away from you.

“Y/N, what are y-“

Whatever Brahms had been about to say was cut off as you turned the spray to hit him full in the face.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this Brahms, but you’re going to get clean today, and if you won’t do it yourself, then I’m going to do it for you!”

You dropped the nozzle and grabbed a spray bottle you kept handy for watering the kitchen plants, advancing on Brahms with the bottle outstretched. Seeing you coming for him was enough to send the dripping Brahms sprinting out of the kitchen and towards the foyer. He had an entrance into the walls there next to the grandfather clock; but you were prepared. You rounded the corner and kicked a chair to block his escape route. Not wanting to waste time and get another spray to the face Brahms turned on his heel and headed for the staircase, taking them two at a time to try and escape you.

‘Damn his freaking long legs’ you gasped in your mind.

But you were determined. You’d launched the opening salvo in a war you were dead-set on winning. So, you increased your pace. Practically flying up the stairs. You saw Brahms pause half-way down the hall, contemplating whether to use the wall-entrance in your room, directly across from him, or the one at them end of the hall. You made the decision for him.

Not slowing down, you dove at him, tackling him into your bedroom. You ended up straddling his still-damp chest, both of you heaving for breath. A quick glance showed your in-suite bathroom door was open and the light was already on.

“Brahms…” you gasped, looking down into his wide eyes.

As soon as you landed on top of him he’d frozen like a deer in head-lights. You knew how strong he was. If he didn’t want you on his chest you wouldn’t be staying there long. Maybe this was a better way to get you both what you wanted.

“I’ll make you a deal Brahms.” You said, grabbing his wrists and slowly guiding them until they were above his head. You could feel his already pounding pulse increase as you slid down his chest to look him right in the face.

“I’m feeling a little sweaty from chasing you around the house. How about you and I take a shower together, hmm?”

Without giving him time to answer you leaned down to nuzzle the nose of his mask, making him whine.

You smirked and stood, turning away and walking towards the bathroom. You could feel his eyes on you as you peeled your shirt up and over your head.

“Won’t you be a good boy and come scrub my back?”


	2. Brahms x Reader: Bath Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKY BATH SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi 😁can I request a Brahms scene in which the female reader and him take a bath together but it turns into something else and he starts to suck on her 🍊🍊 (hopefully you know that means lol) and she’s top and they just ravage each other 😬😬

The trail of discarded clothes behind you got longer the further you walked into the bathroom. This was one of your favorite rooms in the mansion; and you felt a tingle of excitement mixed with awe as you gazed around at the clean white tiled floor, the marble sink, the dark wood cabinetry – and the gorgeously huge clawfoot tub sitting smack dab in the center of it all. Shitty parenting skills not-withstanding, the Heelshires definitely had good taste in bathroom fixtures.

Brahms quietly entered the room behind you, keeping his gaze fixed on the smooth expanses of skin you were slowly revealing. Turning to face him, you smirked as you saw his eyes drop immediately to your bared breasts, then lower to the neatly trimmed patch of hair between your legs. 

Clearing your throat, you brought his attention back to your face.

“Brahms, would you be terribly upset if we took a bath instead of a shower? I’m thinking a nice soak sounds perfect after the excitement we’ve had today.”

His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, and he glanced at the tub with trepidation.

“Can I still scrub your back?”

You smiled. “Of course you can, sweetie…”

“Now start getting undressed while I run up the tub.”

Turning around, you tossed a handful of your favorite bath salts under the running water – figuring any additional help you could get in de-odorizing Brahms would be useful. You heard a few items drop lightly to the floor behind you, and a heavier ‘clink’ as Brahms removed his mask and placed it on the counter. This would be far from the first time you’d seen Brahms without his mask, but it still took a moment for him to feel comfortable without his ‘safety blanket’ on in front of you.

You leaned over to glance at him, taking in his naked form: hunched shoulders, hands clasped in front hiding his deflating erection from your gaze. His head was bent, dark curls obscuring his scars. 

Brahms stood well over six feet tall, and though slender, was almost all lean muscle. If he chose to, he could be an intensely intimidating presence; but waiting quietly behind you he was absolutely vulnerable, and you felt the urge to hold and protect him swelling in your chest. 

But that would come later. For now, you needed to focus on getting him cleaned up.

You walked over and grabbed one of his clasped hands, slowly leading him over to the steaming tub.

“Go ahead and get in, Brahms. I’ll join you in a moment.”

Turning to grab a few other items you’d need you heard Brahms sigh deeply as he settled into the warm water. He looked up at you with a lidded gaze as you sauntered back to his side. You were enjoying his eyes lingering on your still-naked body.

“Now, if you’d like to, I grabbed some of your dad’s shaving kit. I thought you might want to clean up your beard a bit?”

The tense posture returned, and he cleared his throat before mumbling

“I don’t know how… I tried once, but I cut myself all over… Daddy never taught me…” 

He looked down, ashamed, and you twitched at your inadvertent faux-pau. 

This was not going at all how you’d planned. 

“Well…” you began. “Once we’re through with our bath I’ll show you what to do. I used to watch my dad shave all the time so…” 

You trailed off, feeling awkward. You needed to turn this situation around immediately.

“Go ahead and dunk under the water Brahms. Let’s start getting you cleaned up.”

With a huff, he obeyed, and while he was under you moved around to his end of the tub, leaving you kneeling behind him as he rose out of the water. He flinched as you placed your hands on his wet shoulders and twisted to look at you.

“Y/N? Aren’t you going to come in?”

You gave him a seductive smile.

“I will baby, but first I’d like to enjoy you a little bit.”

With that you ran your hands deliberately from his shoulders down to his stomach. You scratched him lightly with your nails on the way back up, causing him to flex under you. Once you reached his chest you lightly circled his pecs before pinching his nipples hard. He gasped loudly at the new sensation and tossed his head back to rest on your shoulder – eyes wide. 

You leaned down and began sucking on his neck, listening to his moans as you played with his chest. Continuing your plucking and pinching you began to tell him how hot this was making you, seeing him like this. 

“But you’re a very dirty boy Brahms, and I can’t have a dirty boy touching me and leaving a mess in places he shouldn’t…” 

You could see his hips under the water swirling and twisting with each word you spoke, searching for relief. 

“Bloody hell… FUCK, Y/N, please…!!” 

Brahms cried as you reached down with one hand and ran a single nail around the base of his hard shaft.

Reaching the limits of your patience you leapt up and nearly threw yourself into the tub on top of Brahms – water splashed over the edge with the ferocity of your movements. You both reached for each other; his arms going around your back, yours tangling in his hair as your faces smashed together in a kiss. 

Brahms had no finesse when it came to kissing, but you were too worked up to care. 

Breaking apart, you asked “Care to return the favor?” 

Seeing his confused look you lowered your gaze significantly to his still erect nipples. Without another word Brahms lowered his head and began to devour your breasts. 

There really wasn’t another way to describe what he was doing – he was using his lips, his teeth, and his tongue to almost violently stimulate the nerves in your chest. You cried out as he latched on to a nipple with his teeth and pulled. You didn’t think it was possible for you to be this wet. 

Drawing him closer you slid your arm down his strong back, coming to rest at the top of his ass. With little more than a moments thought you moved one of your fingers down to caress his tight pucker, massaging slowly and deeply. 

A sharp inhale was followed moments later by a moan, and his hands dropped to your thighs, grasping hard. 

Pulling his head away from you, you looked him straight in the eye as you lifted your hips and sank onto his cock. 

Brahms started to shudder and make small panting whines almost immediately. He was nearing the edge of overstimulation, and you were bound and determined to push him right off. Keeping your hips moving you reached over to the side table you’d placed near the tub and opened the drawer. Grabbing what you needed you turned back to Brahms. You grasped his hands and placed them harshly on the porcelain sides of the tub.

“Don’t you dare move those hands.” You growled at him.

He nodded frantically and pumped his hips up into yours, seeking relief you weren’t quite ready to offer.

Taking two of your hair clips in hand you snugly snapped them onto Brahms’ nipples. 

You were nearly tossed off by the intensity of Brahms convulsions as he tried to shake the clips from his chest without moving his hands.

“Too much, too much, Y/N, Y/N! AHH!!!”

Shushing him impatiently, you began to ride his cock like your life depended on it. You were already closer to coming than you’d anticipated, and his short but nearly constant exclamations of ecstasy were pushing you over that ledge right along with Brahms. 

Rollicking hips churned the water and sent most of it flying from the tub onto the floor as you both threw your heads back and screamed your orgasms to the skies.

Breathing heavily, Brahms didn’t move as you slowly slid off him and down his thighs to lay your head on his shoulder. He hissed as you touched the clips still attached to his nipples, gently removing them and giving them light rubs to bring back circulation.

Sighing with happiness, you hoped this would convince Brahms that bath-time wasn’t a bad thing after all.


	3. Brahms x Reader: Bath Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the 'Bath' series. Soft wall-boy cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Omg you write for Brahms! Plz plz! Can I get some fluffy cuddles with that sweet wall boi!  
> 

Standing languidly in the open bathroom door-frame, you gazed into the bedroom and smiled softly at the sight before you. Brahms lay on his stomach on the bed. Naked, but for the fluffy towel you’d wrapped around his waist when you’d gently guided him out of the tub. 

You often had to remind yourself how new Brahms was to the world of sex and kinks – sometimes you forgot yourself and took the play a bit further than you should. Tonight, you’d done that, and now Brahms lay sleepily on the soft pillow-top, coming down from the experience. Walking over and helping yourself up onto the bed, you leaned over and gently began to stroke Brahms’ back with the side of your hand. 

He sighed softly and tilted his head to look up at you. Your eyes gazed down into his hazel ones, and you smiled at him, running your hand up into his dark curls. He closed his eyes and pressed his head into your touch. Even after your intense session of lovemaking, he couldn’t seem to get enough affection from you.

Moving yourself a bit closer to him, you pulled at his shoulder gently and maneuvered his head to rest in your lap. Arms coming up to wrap lightly around your waist, he nuzzled his face into the plush bathrobe you wore. 

“How are you feeling baby? Do you need anything?”

Slowly shaking his head, he tightened his grip on you minutely, asking you without words to just stay and hold him. You smiled down at your boy and shifted your gaze to the window – watching the night sky begin to pour rain onto the verdant English forest outside. 

Thunder rumbled quietly in the distance, and you reclined back to rest against the headboard. 

“Thank you, Y/N…” Brahms quiet voice spoke from his place on your lap.

“For what, sweet heart?” You placed your fingers softly under his chin and raised his head to look at you.

“… For everything… for… taking care of me… what we did in the tub… staying…” he lowered his gaze, unable to continue on looking into your eyes. “… I know I’m not… like other boys… if I was maybe Mummy and Daddy would have stayed too… but I… I … tried, but I couldn’t, and then they…” tears began to well in his eyes as his emotions overwhelmed him. 

You slid yourself down to lay parallel to him as he began to sob quietly. 

Wrapping your arms around his back in a tight hug, you allowed him to pull you to his body, arms coming up to mirror your hug, legs entwining, head resting in the crook of your shoulder as his crying shook both your bodies. Feeling his tears soak into your robe, you soothingly rubbed his back and made quiet noises of comfort. Letting his emotional high run its course.

Bringing his wet face up to yours, Brahms pressed a kiss to your lips. “Please, Y/N, please don’t leave me. Whatever I am, anything I have, it belongs to you. I’m yours. I’ll be a good boy for you…”

You pressed kisses over his teary face, paying special attention to the scars on his left side. He hiccuped another small sob at your tenderness.

“I’m not going anywhere Brahms, I promise. I’m here with you. I’m going to take care of you. You won’t be alone anymore.”

He gave a soft sigh of relief at your words – allowing the tension his uncertainty had built up to finally release. As his tears slowed, you began to hum a simple lullaby. Brahms eyes began to flutter shut, and he gave you a small smile. You looked on adoringly, watching as sleep slowly overtook him. 

Pressing your head against his, you closed your eyes and joined him in peaceful slumber as the storm continued steadily outside.


	4. H/C: Brahms with a Small!S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hello lovely!! could i request headcanons with brahms and a small S/O? - slasherwritings <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'H/C' chapters indicate that the prompt will be filled in bullet-point style, not a full narrative.

· The first time Brahms tried to intimidate you with his height you head-butted him in the sternum. You wanted to make it very clear from the get-go that you were not going to be pushed around just because you were physically shorter than him.

· That being said, Brahms has on occasion resorted to picking you up and carrying you where he wanted you to go. It annoys you, but when you’re tired and he’s been a good boy for most of the day you’ll let it slide.

· He likes to show you what a good boy he can be by reaching your favorite book from the high shelves in the library – you two cuddle all night on the couch reading with his head in your lap.

· He finds it adorable how small you are. He compared you to a doll until he found out how resilient you actually are. Now he has that comparison amended to thinking you ‘look like’ a doll. He knows there’s nothing as breakable as porcelain about you.

· When you two decided to become intimate you made several jokes about how you didn’t even need to get on your knees. Brahms gave you a blank stare for several moments before he finally understood what you were referring to. He didn’t laugh, but you saw his ears turn bright red.

· 69 is a no-go, sadly. You tried it once, and no one had as good a time as they should have. You both left that encounter pretty frustrated.

· The first time you see his face it’s totally by accident. You were outside the house cleaning the traps of rats and peaked over one of the windowsills just in time to see Brahms washing what looked like the remains of a PB&J off his face. His real face. He didn’t see you peaking and thank goodness for that. You needed to take a few extra minutes to collect yourself, but you never forgot that this was your boy and that you loved him, no matter what he looked like.


	5. H/C: Brahms with a Chubby!S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: spilled-gutz asked: Brahms x short s/o that's a bit on the chunky side ;v;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'H/C' chapters indicate the prompt will be filled using a bullet-point format instead of a full narrative.

SFW

• Brahms has no concept of body-type or cultural standards for ‘healthy’ or ‘beautiful’.

• Even if he did, he’d think you were stunning just as you are.

• If you ever feel down about how you look, he’ll initially be unsure of how to make you feel better.

• He might get a little huffy about it, but it’s just because he can’t quite put his feelings into words.

• Expect a lot of caresses and soft presses of his lips to the areas that bother you most.

• While nuzzling and kissing, Brahms will whisper things like ‘beautiful’, ‘perfect’, and ‘mine’ into your skin.

• If this doesn’t bring about the hoped-for result, he’ll bring a book of the Baroque Masters paintings to you and point out how pretty all the female portraits are (ESPECIALLY Peter Paul Rubens work).

• He’ll be quick to assure you that as beautiful as the paintings are, to him, you’re even more so.

• His #1 priority in life is to make sure you’re happy and want to stay with him – Your personality, and the joy you bring to the Heelshire house makes you more perfect to him than you can possibly realize.

• He’ll support you in any endeavor you undertake if you decide you want to lose some weight, or tone-up your muscles.

• Even so, he would be very sad to see your soft thighs or squishy tum go… they’re absolutely his favorite cat-nap spots. 

NSFW

• He LOVES to see you in lingerie.

• If you do a sexy strip-tease for him, he will 100% cum in his pants before you’re even out of your panties

• Hope you weren’t too attached to those underwear, they’re his now.

• Expect a lot of body-worship when you two are having sex.

• He loves how soft your skin is! He’s 100% down to rub lotion on you if you want.

• He will run his hands over every single inch of you, pressing and squeezing, completely in love with your body.

• Afterwards, he’ll be all soft kisses and wide-eyed wonder at how lucky he is to have someone like you.


	6. H/C: Brahms with an Affectionate!S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Brahms with an s/o whose hella physically affectionate all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'H/C' chapters indicate the prompt has been filled using a bullet-point format instead of a full narrative.

• Brahms LOVES that you’re so touch-y feel-y with him; even if he’s not always sure what to do with it

• He’s juuuuusssstttt this side of touch-starved, so he’d be happy with a pat on the back or a quick peck on the cheek

• The fact that you will actively throw yourself into his arms tickles him to no end

• He will often sidle up to you when you’re standing in the kitchen or sitting on the couch and hold completely still – breathlessly waiting to see if you’ll touch him

• You always do – grasping his fingers and laying your head against his shoulder when you’re on the couch; and wrapping your arms around his torso when he’s standing beside you

• When you two are in bed together, you’ll curl yourselves together in what amounts to a human knot

• Brahms is a cuddler in bed (hello Greta-doll), and so are you, which usually means your legs will be curled in between and around the others, and someone’s face is definitely getting smooshed into a shoulder or chest (Brahms somehow manages to end up motor-boating your tits, if you have them, 9 times out of 10)

• Once he becomes more comfortable with you, and is pretty sure you won’t push him away, Brahms will begin to pull you to sit on his lap, or curl his arm around your shoulder when you’re sitting together

• He will also begin to initiate hugs when you see each other in the mornings – his favorite is to come up to you while you’re brushing your teeth and wrap his arms around you from behind; you just look so darn cute all bleary-eyed and fuzzy

• He’d never dreamed that someone could want to touch him like you do. Sweet kisses and sensual intimacies aside - anytime you casually set your hand on him, or bump his hip with yours, he falls for you all over again.


	7. Brahms x Reader: Domme!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fem s/o hard domming brahms? Biting, hickeys, bruising touches? Maybe he calls her daddy cause I'm gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Gross, I'm Daddy.

You moved silently through the corridors inside the walls of the Heelshire mansion. It felt a little bit like you were re-enacting an Indiana Jones movie, as motes of dust floated lazily past you – it was rare that you had reason to pass into the walls, and even more so that you did without Brahms. 

However, today you were doing just that – having napped for a fair amount of the afternoon, you wanted to check and make sure Brahms had fed himself and done the few chores you’d told him to complete. 

You wouldn’t have needed to work so hard to accomplish this, but to your surprise Brahms hadn’t joined you when you called out to him from the living room.

Ergo – a trip into the walls.

The memory of Brahms’ directions to his room was vague at best, but you were confident you could work it out. Using the little peek-holes along the route as a guide, you circled the interior of the house and began to climb up a set of stairs you recalled being at the entrance to Brahms’ little abode.

Reaching the top, you paused in shock, listening to the sounds filtering out from under the door.

You recognized the noises, for sure, but when you might usually hear them, it would be from a LOT closer.

Brahms was definitely masturbating in there. 

Dirty boy.

You narrowed your eyes and flung the door wide open, stomping into the room.  
Brahms gave out a choked gasp from his spot on the bed, and quickly flung the sheets up to cover his lower half.

“Brahmsy… What are you getting up to in here?”

Prowling closer to where the man sprawled, you could see a large canvas doll lying next to him on the bed – was that your shirt it was wearing?

You quirked an eyebrow, watching as Brahms lowered his gaze from yours – you could just imagine the flush of red covering his cheeks at being caught in such a compromising position.

“Take off that sheet, let me see what you have under there.”

You knew damn well what was under that cover, but you absolutely loved to watch Brahms squirm.

Clenching the sheet tighter, Brahms shook his head rapidly, still avoiding your piercing eyes.

“Now, Brahms. Don’t make me ask you again.”

Brahms hunched his shoulders at your firm tone and began to slowly move the sheets away from himself.

As you suspected, Brahms was naked from the waist down, and sporting a very impressive erection.

You sighed heavily.

“Were you so horny you couldn’t even wait for me to finish my nap, you bad boy?”

Brahms looked up, “I – I was…”

“I can see what you were doing Brahms.”

Letting out a soft whine, Brahms began to curl his long legs in towards his body, covering his softening penis and making to shuffle off the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Brahms stopped.

“I was… going to get my trousers?”

You shook your head.

“Oh no baby, you’ve been naughty. You know what happens when you’re naughty.”

Inhaling sharply, Brahms sat back on his heels.

“When I’m naughty I get punished.”

“That’s right…”

Walking over to the bed, you sat yourself down on the edge and patted your lap.

“You know what to do Brahms.”

He hesitated a moment longer than you thought acceptable, and with a quick motion, you grabbed his wrist in a firm grasp and yanked him to lay across your knees.

As tall and strong as Brahms was, he was still a very slender man, and you could feel his bones pressing against each other as you gave his wrist one more rough squeeze before you twisted it to rest on his back.

Brahms was making quick, shallow gasps as your hand came up to caress his ass. 

You could feel his erection hard against your thigh, and frowned as you watched him begin to rub against you.

You snagged a handful of his dark curls and yanked his head back to face you.

“Stop that Brahms.” you hissed.

Immediately his hips stilled.

Letting his head drop, you let your hand glide between the globes of his cheeks, scraping a nail against his tight pucker.

His shoulder muscles tensed at your touch, but you had other plans for his ass tonight.

Quick as a thought, you raised your open palm and brought it down hard on his soft flesh.

“AH!!”

Brahms flinched at the sudden sting and looked at you with wide eyes.

You hadn’t spanked him for several months now; not since you’d begun teaching him how to behave like a grown-up.

But, in your opinion, it was high-time Brahms learned that adults could spank and be spanked too.

Your hand came down again on Brahms’ other cheek, and he groaned in pain.

“If you’re going to behave like a child, I’m going to punish you like a child – maybe next time you’ll learn to control your impulses.”

You swatted his ass in a rhythmic pattern, switching from one cheek to the other until you could see the cherry red skin blooming under your hands – at which point you moved your aim towards the crease of his thighs.

“And stop stealing my clothes, you brat.”

Brahms let out a wail and clenched his fists as you started up your assault once more, leaving the skin beneath your hands hot to the touch and tender as could be.

“PLEASE!! _UHHH_ , PLEASE, I’LL BE GOOD, **AH**! I SWEAR!!! _AHHH_!! PLEASE MOMMY, **_PLEASE_**!!”

There it was. This was just what you were hoping for. You growled and pinched his glowing skin, making him yelp.

“You think a mommy would punish her baby like this? No, Brahms, try again.”

Brahms panted hard as you rubbed at his ass, tapping lightly and threatening another smack.

“D-daddy?” Daddy, please. _PLEASE_ \- I’ll be a good bo- **AHH!!** ”

Your hand came down against his thighs one more time, before you twisted your body, bringing Brahms onto his back underneath you.

He cried out in pain as his flaming ass pressed against the mattress.

Settling yourself on top of his hips, you ground your pelvis against his dripping erection.

His hands tried to settle against your thighs, but you quickly removed them and held them firmly above his head.

You dipped your head low and bit at his neck – making sure to pull and suckle hard – you wanted to see your marks on him for days afterwards.

Once you were satisfied with the wrecked state of him, you sat up and began to rock yourself over his cock.

“Now, ask Daddy nicely to let you cum, Brahms.”

Eyes rolling in their sockets, Brahms whimpered and tried to force out the words you wanted to hear.

“Ple-please Daddy… PLeAse uuuu _UH_ hhggg… need to – **AH** – Can’t - need to cum, _Daddy_ …”

“Do you promise not to steal anymore of my clothes?”

“ _Unnggg_ … _Yeessss_ …”

You could feel his muscles contracting. He was close to his edge.

“And is this the last time you’re going to use that stupid doll to get yourself off?”

“…..”

Uh oh.

You lowered your hand and pinched the base of his cock.

Brahms let out a scream as his orgasm was abruptly cut off.

“ANSWER me, Brahms!”

“ **YES**!!! OH _**YESS**_ DADDY PLEASE **PLEASE** I’LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN PLEASE LET ME _CUUUMM_!!!!!”

You stared down imperiously at his shaking form.

“Cum for Daddy, little boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part one of this three part story. Things get kinky in the next one!! All prompts, fills, and original ideas come from 'slash-em-up' on tumblr.


End file.
